Yukie Silversnow
-''My name is Yukie Silversnow, i am the daughter of the Yuki-onna. Like my mother, I have the ablilty to freeze my victims to death or even suck out their soul.....so I hope we can be friends.'' - Quote from "Snowy Meetings". Yukie Silversnow is the daughter of the yuki-onna. EDIT: This is on hiatus for a while. DO NOT make any changes please. ~AnimeQueen97 Personality She is soft-toned and she is quiet. Whenever she is annoyed or ticked off, she gives an eerie look to them. She looks mysterious, but she is passionate and bright. But she does get flustered and nervous when she is around her crush. She is indeed a yandere, because of her mysterious and violent side. She has said that she sucked her previous six souls of her normie ex-boyfriends before and kept other souls of girls, who were presumely with her ex-boyfriends, in jars. Physical Appearance She is pure white skinned and her eyes and lips are silver and her hair is also white. Although, when she was born, she wasn't like this way, until she turned 12. Classical Monster As said above, she is the daughter of the Yuki-onna, a japanese legend that is said to associate with winter or snowstorms. It's appearance is of a beautiful woman who floats across the snow, leaving no footprints, which would explain Yukie normally to float, and not walk most of the time. Relationships Family *Her mother is the yuki-onna. Yukie says that her mother used to fall in love with her (Yukie's) father, who was human. *She has three sisters named Yuki-Anna, Yumi, and Kasumi Silversnow. Friends *Her best friends are Miyu, Fionna, Abbey and Serenity. The one she hangs out more is Luna Yi. *Her minor friends are Spectra, Frostina Icicle and Ghoulia. However, she and Spectra do hang out much sometimes. Romance *Yukie does have a crush on Gray Frost. They are currently dating, but Yukie is somewhat obsessive about their relationship. Enemies *Yukie has one rival: Octavia Tidal. *Because of her yandere side, she mostly takes many lives of girls who go near her crush or crushes, or guys who end up dumping her. Clothing Normal Her outfit is a white and ice blue Wa Lolita dress with gray and black wedges. Quotes *"We don't want to start trouble, now would we?" ''- To Octavia in "Water vs. Ice". *"*flustered* I don't know what to say! What can I do?! I'm so nervous, i don't know if I will start up a snowstorm or even a blizzard! This is so embrassing! Eeeee!!!" ''- In "Snow Worries" *''"Do it, and I will make you as sushi." ''- To Octavia in "Water vs. Ice". *"Ummm....h-hi...I umm....fire makes me melt did you know that??!!!!" - ''To Gray in "Frost Love" *"''I don't gossip, I only want to hear truth. Gossiping can ruin someone's life within seconds.....*sees a random monster running and in tears*..told you." - ''To Spectra in "Ghostly Hangout" *"Sometimes I like freezing people to death just for fun." - TBA *"Thank you for taking me to the movies on our blind date, Manny. But if you run away from me, you're dead." To Manny Taur in "Blind Date Disasters" *"Castiel! Excuse Me!?"'' - Yukie Hates Castiel Trivia *Her appearance looks similar to Sode no Shirayuki from ''Bleach. *Her possible voice actress would be Stephanie Sheh. *Said in her info and diary, she stated that her favorite knife is a butcher knife. However, she also stated that her other favorite cutting weapon is an axe in an upcoming webisode. *She is the oldest out of her sisters. *She is surprisingly popular with the Ice-elementals. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Females Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Yuki-onna Category:Original Characters